


Bite Marks

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Uke Axel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Axel can't stop thinking about Saix, and seeks comfort in his bed. Rated Explicit for PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://wafflesex.tumblr.com/post/48508480807/this-took-me-way-longer-than-it-should-have-and) amazing artwork by Wafflesex on tumblr.

***

He lost count of how many times the other had bitten him. It didn’t matter, as each time he felt those teeth sink into him, it was another exquisite burst of pleasure he could only vocalize with soft whimpers. Each time that happened, it seemed to encourage the other, as he felt his teeth sink deeper into his skin.

“Nngh….fuck.”

That seemed to be the only word that Axel was capable of uttering, each time the bluenette let go of his hold. A dark chuckle came from Saïx’ mouth, as his tongue lapped at the bleeding bite marks on his left shin. That wet tongue, sweeping over the bite was making Axel’s cock painfully hard, dying to feel his tongue against that part of his body instead.

There had been no decorum when he had shown up to the bluenette’s room. He had knocked quietly, as it had been late in the evening, and had been quite surprised when Saïx had answered the door. Assuming that Saïx was going to be otherwise engaged, he just stood at the door for a moment. He knew that his best friend would see the look of need in his eyes, as he had stared at himself in his bathroom mirror for an eternity, before growing the balls to go and see the man that had been filling his thoughts. He slipped into his room without saying a word, as Saïx closed the door behind him.

Hands moved swiftly, as Saïx undressed him quick. Axel knew that if he tried to help the other man, he’d be pushed away, after going through this drill again and again. Axel was undressed first, then the bluenette would undress himself, before guiding the redhead to the bed. Soft kisses would caress his neck, as Saïx began to mark the pale flesh with dark red bruises. The suction of his mouth drove Axel insane, but it was what he came here for. To feel this way was addicting, and the bluenette knew just what he wanted before he did.

The feel of Saïx’ nails slashing across his right side brought the redhead out of his thoughts, moaning louder as the bluenette’s mouth latched onto his right shoulder. It was becoming tortuous, as Saïx kept teasing him with his bites. They had decided long ago that this was what they could do for each other. Axel craved the rough play that the bluenette seemed to be able to give so freely, not afraid to hurt the redhead just as he wanted. It’s what he had been thinking about earlier, wanting, no - _needing_ to feel Saïx’ teeth against his flesh.

Having enough, Axel begged the bluenette with soft words. “Let’s taste each other.”

His shoulder became free, as Saïx moved away from him. He laid back on the bed, stretching himself out, making it easier for the bluenette to form to his body. He could feel his cock standing straight up, as he watched Saïx settle onto his chest. Just seeing how low his balls were hanging made the redhead moan appreciatively. He licked his lips, the saliva pooling in his mouth thickly, as his tongue throbbed against the roof of his mouth. Axel cried out, as Saïx began to leave more marks on his lower stomach, taunting him with the sway of his ass, as the bluenette’s mouth hovered near his own arousal. Just as before, those cries egged Saïx on more, as he adjusted his body over Axel’s, keeping his hardened arousal away from Axel’s face, teasing him relentlessly.

Those nails that had dug into his side were soon making another mark on his upper thigh, as Saïx took him quickly into his mouth. Moaning loud for one moment, Axel grabbed onto Saïx’ hips and pulled him back closer to him. His prize met his lips, as the tip of Saïx’ cock was soon between them. He could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum, just barely leaking out of the slit. He heard the bluenette moan softly around his cock, the sound sending a tremor through his own body. He pulled the bluenette into his mouth more, sucking gently on his cock, letting his tongue move across each little ridge with a slow caress.

It wasn’t the longest session they had ever had. As Axel began to deepthroat Saïx, he could feel the bluenette’s hips working in time with his own. Neither of them held back, as they fucked each other’s mouths. Axel wanted to come so bad, but didn’t want the feeling to end. He wasn’t ready to be done with the night, needing more of this release he sought with the bluenette. The odds, however, weren’t in his grasp, as he began to come hard, one harsh suck of Saïx’ mouth his final downfall. He rode out his orgasm, moaning around the thickness in his mouth, as his hips arched up off the bed. He almost choked as Saïx’ orgasm hit only seconds later, thanks to Axel’s tightening throat. Listening to that unearthly moan leave the bluenette’s filled mouth, the redhead swallowed his seed down, gulping it shamelessly.

The first to retreat was Saïx, as he pulled away from Axel’s softening cock. The gentle kisses the bluenette’s lips were leaving made his oversensitized dick tingle, in a good way. He moaned softly, as he let Saïx fall out of his mouth, watching as he moved off of his chest.

“More?” Saïx asked, kneeling on the side of the bed. Their eyes locked, the golden hue from Saïx’ amber eyes alight with palpable desire. It seemed as if Axel wasn’t the only one who wasn’t ready to call it a night just yet, much to the redhead’s satisfaction.

“What did you have in mind?” He knew that penetration was almost certain not to happen, as Saïx had another lover. Axel had accepted that, and knew what he could and couldn’t do. He was open to anything the bluenette wanted. If it was more fellatio, fine. More bites on his own body, that was okay too. Having to share the bluenette with another man, he knew that whatever they chose to do, it would be enough. It had to be. 

Saïx touched his legs, his fingers wandering over the marks he had left on the redhead’s skin. “I want you to put your back on my thighs.”

“Wait, what?” Axel didn’t know what the bluenette was asking. “How do you expect me to do that?”

“Like this.”

Arms wrapped around both of his legs, hoisting him up towards Saïx’ body. Axel went limp, allowing the bluenette to situate his body in the manner that he wanted. He could feel his stomach begin to flip flop, as his backside was dragged against Saïx’ hardening arousal, only to feel it rest against the center of his back. His legs were in the air, his body almost folded in half. He was about to protest the weird position the bluenette had put him in, but then…

“Fuuuuuck.” Axel moaned loud, as Saïx’ mouth latched onto his anus, the gentle licks of Saïx’ tongue made his stomach do somersaults. He grabbed onto the bluenette’s hips to balance himself, being careful not to mark him. He felt Saïx moan, the noise reverberating throughout his entire body. Tossing his head back, just feeling his wet muscle push into his body made Axel’s eyes roll.

Balancing himself, the redhead sighed with relief, as Saïx’ arms wrapped around his torso, his tongue plunged deeper into Axel’s body. He cried out, bending his knees at awkward angles, as the bluenette’s nails dug into his flesh once more, the scent of copper hitting his nostrils as Saïx broke skin. Drool was slipping out of the side of his mouth as it hung open, moaning helplessly, while Saïx’ tongue warmed his insides. Feeling the tickle of his breath on the underside of his sac was pushing the redhead towards delirium. Saïx was so close, yet so far away, and it was making his cock throb painfully. He jerked his hips, wanting to feel some sort of relief, but there was none. The gentle suction of Saïx’ lips against the soft, pliable skin and his tongue thrusting in and out of him was pushing him closer to his second orgasm of the night. He could feel how turned on the bluenette was, as his cock was digging into his back, every once and awhile moving against his body, no doubt seeking relief of his own itch that Axel was more than happy to alleviate for him.

“Nnngh….Isa…”

That name wasn’t supposed to be used. They had decided that when they had become the Nobodies that they were now. But Axel couldn’t help it, as old habits died hard, and it was one he didn’t want to die. Judging from the way Saïx’ mouth began to move, his tongue swirling around his insides, Axel knew he liked hearing it just as much as he enjoyed saying it. Especially in their heightened state, where it just felt _right_. That friction on his back began to increase, as Saïx moved Axel’s body up and down, the bluenette’s mouth staying firmly latched to him. Spreading his knees a bit, Axel moaned louder as that small action pushed Saïx’ tongue further inside of him.

“Fuck!” Axel screamed, his fingers laying flat on Saïx’ hips, as his second orgasm happened fast. The edge of Saïx’ nose had finally touched his sac, and had sent Axel’s head into orbit, that tiny touch making his world shatter. He felt a warmth on his back, making him moan louder, as he knew that Saïx had found his release as well. That tongue stayed inside of him, not letting up until he was practically begging him to quit.

As he pulled away from Axel, the redhead flopped onto his side, panting hard into the bed, as his body readjusted to no longer being at an odd angle. He felt the bluenette’s tongue on his back, licking up his own release with a low groan. Once the remains on his back were gone, Axel was being moved to lay on his back, as the bluenette’s tongue darted over the marks he had left on the redhead’s body, lapping up his release as well.

“Bet you taste good,” Axel whispered, watching his pink tongue lick at the fresh scratch marks. Saïx shook his head, as he licked more. “Gimme a taste?”

The bed shifted as Saïx obeyed the redhead, brushing his lips against Axel’s. He moaned low as he tasted both himself and the bluenette on his lips, the sweetness a familiar taste. Their tongues touched hesitantly, hardly ever allowing themselves to be this intimate with one another. It was usually just about the bites and the blowjobs, as kissing brought something neither of them wanted to deal with.

Memories.

Memories of the two of them sharing chaste kisses under the fountains in Radiant Garden. Memories of their idle hands exploring each other’s bodies like no one else had, finding out what made each other tick. Memories of a happier time, when all they did was laugh and play together, and were the best of friends.

As their kiss began to deepen naturally, Saïx abruptly stopped it by pulling away fast. “I….I can’t. We can’t, Lea. I…”

“I know. It’s my fault.” Axel sat up, ignoring the name that Saïx had called him. It would only lead to more memories that he didn’t want to deal with. “I didn’t do any damage to your body, so he shouldn’t notice.”

The bluenette nodded. “Thank you for that. Would you like for me to heal you?”

“Nah, I’ll take care of it.” Axel got up off the bed, and put his clothes back on. “Glad you were here tonight. I… I kinda needed this.”

“I did too, Lea.”

Axel surrounded himself with Darkness, leaving behind the bluenette and the memories that were starting to surface. He appeared back in his own bedroom, dropping his black cloak on the floor. Taking his clothes back off, he fell back onto the bed, and shut his mind off. Glancing down at his chest, he touched a few of the marks that Saïx had left on him, the recent memories taking over his mind, rather than the memories from before. He’d heal himself in the morning, wanting to enjoy the warmth each mark seemed to radiate.

He fell asleep thinking about when the next time would be, when the bluenette would give him more of those bite marks he thoroughly ached for. 

* * *

**A/N** : Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
